SOTM Fic #2: The Gundams At Night
by Prisca
Summary: Ever wonder what the Gundams do when their pilots are away?


Disclaimer: All trademarks belong to their respective owners

Disclaimer: All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

Author's note: Here's another Spur of the Moment Fic, written after having way too much orange soda.WARNING: This fanfic has random/stupid humor that is a product of the author's warped imagination charged with an overdose of sugar.It also has some mild (very mild) Relena bashing.You have been warned.Now go ahead and enjoy the fanfic. =^)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SOTM Fic 2: The Gundams At Night

*In the carrier, after midnight. . .*

Heavyarms: Got any threes?

Other Gundams: Go fish.

*Duo sleepily walks into the carrier, mumbling.*

Altron *to Deathscythe, annoyed*: Your pilot is sleepwalking again. . .

Sandrock: What do we do??

Deathscythe: No prob, just play it cool. . .

Duo *mumbling*: Relena. . .no. . .get back. . .

Altron: I wonder what's wrong with him. . .

Duo *swatting at nothing*: No. . .no body glitter. . .get it away. . .oh. . .not the ribbons. . .so much pink. . .pink everywhere. . .I'm drowning in pink. . .

*Altron and Wing Zero chuckle.Deathscythe groans.*

*Duo abruptly wakes up from his sleepwalk*: Huh. . .what am I doing here? 

Sandrock: You were sleepwalking.*gets smacked by Altron* Ow! What-- *stops short* --uh-oh. . .

Duo: Oh. . .figures. *yawns and turns to leave* Well, I'd better get back to bed--hey waitaminute...*abruptly turns around*Gundams can't talk!!

Altron *whispering*: Way to go, Sandrock.

Sandrock *in an innocent tone worthy of his pilot*: But. . .I didn't mean to. . .

Deathscythe *whispering to other Gundams*: Don't worry, just follow my lead. . . *to Duo, in a spooky tone*This is all a bad dream because you had. . .uh *whispers to other Gundams* . . .what did the annoying blond girl try to make them eat?

Wing Zero: I think it was something called chili. . .though I don't understand why Heero was using it as target practice, especially if they were supposed to eat it.

Heavyarms: Especially considering that it didn't even crack after he used your Beam Saber on it. . .

Deatscythe *oildrops (instead of a sweatdrop)*: Ooookay.... *to Duo* This is a bad dream due to what's-her-name's chili. . . *signals other Gundams to act like it (him?)*

Altron: You've got to be kidding me. . .

Deathscythe: Just do it!

All except for Deathscythe *in the same spooky tone*: A bad dream!! 

Duo: But I'm perfectly awake--

Deathscythe *still spooky*: You must depart from this place. . .

Others: *making 'Ooooooo' sounds while nudging him out of the carrier*

Sandrock: Whew! that was close!

Deathscythe: I'll say!

Altron *to Sandrock*: This is partly your fault. . .

*Before Sandrock can respond, a series of hurried steps are heard*

Heavyarms: Someone else is coming!

*The footsteps finally stop.*

Sandrock: Maybe whoever it was went away. . .

The Person: Fat chance!

All of the Gundams: It's. . .her!

Altron: The evil blond!!

Sandrock *shielding its "eyes"*: Ack. . .so vile. . .my virgin optical circuits!!

The Person: Yes. . .it is I. . . Relena Peacecraft. . . *gets far-off, dreamy look in her eyes * . . .hopefully soon to be Relena Peacecraft-Yuy. . .

*Wing Zero starts gagging*

Relena *turning to Wing Zero*: I saw that!

Deathscythe: What do you want from us?

Relena *eyes get all big and watery*: You. . .you. . .you. . .

All Gundams: Just get on with it!

Relena: Sheesh. . .*gets all emotional again* You were making fun of the special chili I made for dinner!

Heavyarms: Oh brother. . .

Altron *irritated and bored*: Why are we wasting time like this?I mean, shouldn't we just blow her into AC 207?

Wing Zero *darkly*: Now you're speaking my language. . .

Sandrock *oildrops*: Oh dear. . .it seems like your pilot is rubbing off on you. . .

*Wing Zero immediately flies upwards, does a henshin sequence worthy of Sailor Moon, and swiftly descends as Wing Zero Custom and aims his Twin Buster Rifles at Relena.*

Deathscythe: Dude!You've gotta show me how to do that later!

Sandrock *confused*: But. . .that's not possible. . .

Wing Zero *to Relena*: Any last words?

Relena *starry eyed & in her own little world*: Oh, to be killed by Heero's Gundam. . .

All Other Gundams: ....

Wing Zero *oil drops*: This. . .is the opposite of good.

Deathscythe *dramatically*: And now. . .for plan B!!

Other Gundams: You don't mean--

*Deathscythe nods solemnly and turns around. . .*

Deathscythe *quietly*: They say that no one who sees a Gundam shall live to tell about it. . . *it proceeds to remove its face mask* . . .well feast your eyes on _this_!!! *turns around, crosses its eyes, and makes a funky face right in Relena's face*BOOGABOOGABOOGABOOGA!!!

Relena: AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! *She runs away faster than you can say "Just Communication"*

Sandrock *mildly perturbed*: That wasn't very nice. . . *shrugs* What they heck, she deserved it!! *is suddenly confused again* But wait. . .we don't have pupils. . .so we can't cross our eyes. . . *goes off into a deep reverie*

Deathscythe: Hey, that was fun--let's do that again tomorrow night!Besides, I have a bone to pick with that other blond with the bizarre eyebrows--

Others: NO!!

Deathscythe *hopeful*: Are you sure. . .?

Others: YES!!

Deathscythe *sticks out his metallic tongue before replacing his face mask*: Hmph . . . party poopers. . .

~*~*End*~*~


End file.
